User blog:IslamLEGION/IslamLEGION vs Playstation All-Stars character: Captain Isabella
Captain Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the minor protagonist in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, however this is the version of Isabella that appears in the Fadhilah reboot: Apocalypse World War 3. She appears in IslamLEGION vs Playstation All-Stars as a playable character. Her All-Stars rival is Colonel Radec. Biography WHATCHA DOIN'? Captain Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was the commander of the Crusade for Enduring Freedom's elite commando unit named "Firestorm Girls". Arcade Opening Rival Ending Gameplay Like her rival, Radec, she uses an assortment of CFEF weaponry for her moveset. Unlike Radec, however, she is capable of fighting up close, using her hand-to-hand combat skills on probably the same level as Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat, Solid Snake from Super Smash Bros Brawl, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine from Marvel vs Capcom 3. *'CQC Combo' - , , - punches two times and then does a spinkick. *'Somersault' - or + - does a somersault forward. *'Uppercut' - + *'Swipe Kick' - + - does a sweep kick forwads, tripping the opponent. *'Double Palm' - (Air) *'Flying Kick' - or + (Air) *'Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Air Drop' - + (Air) - Isabella do a kick straight down after jumping in the air. *'M40 Assault Rifle' - - Isabella fires five blasts from her assault rifle. Holding will make her fire at full auto. *'M25 Shotgun' - or + - Isabella fires a blast from her shotgun at close range. *'T57 Pistol' - + - Isabella fires three blasts from her pistol upwards. *'Mk-35 Grenade' - + - Isabella rolls her frag grenade on the ground. *'M40 Assault Rifle' - (Air) *'M25 Shotgun' - or + (Air) *'T57 Pistol' - + (Air) *'Mk-35 Grenade' - + (Air) - Isabella throws her frag grenade downwards. *'AT-6 Plasma Rocket Launcher' - - Isabela pulls out a rocket launcher fires a plasma rocket. *'Laser Katana Charge' - or + - Isabela pulls out a lightsaber and does a dashing slice. *'Mk-64 Grenade Launcher' - + - Isabella fires her grenade launcher upwards. *'M281 Mine' - + - Isabella lays a mine on the ground. It will explode when the enemy steps on it. *'AT-6 Plasma Rocket Launcher' - (Air) *'Laser Katana Lunge' - or + (Air) - Isabela pulls out a lightsaber and flies downward diagonally with a slice. *'Mk-64 Grenade Launcher' - + (Air) *'M281 Mine' - + - Isabella throws a mine straight on the ground. (Throws) *'Backstab' - or - Isabella jumps over the opponent to get behind them and then kicks them. *'Ensnarement' - - Isabella flings the opponent over her. *'Slamdown' - - Isabella grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - Isabella activates a force field encircling her that blocks all attacks with the exception of Super Moves. However, it cannot be held forever: they shrink as time passes and attacks are blocked, and break when held for too long, stunning her. Shields recharge when not in use. *'Evade' - + or - (Super Moves) *'Level 1' - *'Level 2' - *'Level 3' - Laser Satellite - Isabella equips the targeting device which allows the player to move a targeting cursor and aim it. Upon pressing any attack button a "Sonar" will sound and a huge laser is shot down at the area the player locked on at. Quotes and Taunts Quotes Character Selection *As you command. *Reporting for duty. Pre-match * Item Pick-up *This will do. Using Level 1 Using Level 2 Using Level 3 *Requesting support now! Successful KO *For freedom. *Not on my watch. *Figured it would come to this. Respawn *Not giving up just yet! *Where's my team when you need them? *I felt worse than that. Taunts * Intros and Outros Intros Win Outros Lose Outros Result Screen Costumes Firestorm Girl Captain Fireside Girl Captain Civilian Category:Blog posts